1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectroscopic instrument and an image producing device equipped with the spectroscopic instrument. Also, the present invention relates to a spectroscopic method and an image producing method utilizing the spectroscopic method.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic imaging devices such as digital still cameras and the video cameras, light and the lighting of surroundings should be examined closely and some color processings should be done to the image so that more accurate color reproduction is achieved. Among such electronic imaging devices, there is known an electronic imaging device that acquires a multi-spectral image in order to reproduce color information that conventional RGB color images could not express satisfactorily (for instance, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2003-309747). This conventional device has a construction such that the spectral image is generated based on a captured image by a light flux from a direction of a subject.
One or more types of illumination sources are used as the case may be to irradiate light to the subject. When light from a plurality of light sources located in various directions is used, it is necessary to know the direction in which light enters and the spectrum characteristics thereof, and judge what these individual light sources are like in order to specify those illumination light sources.